


You are a Mystery to Me

by Moriartsey (arainbowpenguin)



Series: Tiny Cecilos one-shots [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alien!Cecil, that's all I can think of for now erp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainbowpenguin/pseuds/Moriartsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has an accident. Cecil causes an accident for himself. Thus, side-by-side hospital beds and a front-row seat for your partner's suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are a Mystery to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm. I have all these around 500-word Cecilos fics that I don't know what to do with, so I'm just throwing them all together in this series. Enjoy the madness. They're like tiny cookies that you can eat a ton of at one time.  
> (you can also find me on [tumblr](http://moriartsey.tumblr.com) if you have one. okay time to shut up now uwu)

Matching hospital beds. How damn romantic.  
Carlos was swathed in bandages, having had a lab accident which resulted in a concussion, several patches of burned skin (and hair, Cecil was going to be pissed) and both eardrums bursting. Cecil was next to him because he'd found Carlos, and injured himself quite badly calling for help. His psychic powers were by no means strong, (class IV on the Night Vale Psychical Scale, with I being beings of incredible power and V being humans and other beings of no psychic traits) and forcing them to call to the whole town for help had burst a few blood vessels in his brain and he'd promptly keeled over. Carlos was doing much better, as there was a healing salve that worked quite well on burns. He still had to avoid the stitches on his shin and shoulder. All Cecil really wanted to do was sleep, and it hurt Carlos' heart to see him so low. He would wake up with excruciating headaches and nosebleeds were now frequent. The only words they'd exchanged in the past two days were "I love you" and "I'm all right". Carlos picked up Cecil's left hand, the one with the IV in it. His bones felt so painfully prominent. He leaned down and kissed the newscaster on the cheek, causing his third eye to flutter. That was a good sign, all though, the eye being closed was bad all around. It opened when Cecil slept, presumably to watch for danger. If all three were closed, he was obviously in some amount of pain. And, just like that, his eyes- just regular eyes- opened. Carlos was frozen for a moment, and then realized.  
"Cecil. Talk to me, Cecil."  
"Kiss me." Cecil's voice sounded dry and croaky, and it made Carlos' own throat ache.  
"Kiss me so I know you're real."  
Even though they had only been dating for a month and kissed once, in the car, Carlos didn't even think about hesitating. He pressed his trembling lips to Cecil's chapped ones, and the radio host exhaled softly.  
"It was worth it." He whispered around Carlos' mouth.  
"Oh, Cecil." Carlos detached himself and hovered over Cecil's face, stroking a shaking hand through the blond hair.  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Please promise me, Cecil."  
"I promise." Cecil's eyes closed again, briefly, and Carlos was worried he was gone again. But they re-opened, and he smiled, small and delicate but happily.  
"I'd really like something to drink please."  
Carlos called the nurse and informed her of the blond's awakening. He then returned to Cecil, who touched his head sadly.  
"Your poor hair. Oh well. Hair grows."  
Carlos blinked back unexplainable tears, struck by the man's blind love.  
"Yes. Yes, it does. I promise I won't cut it for a very long time."  
"Thank you." Cecil breathed out and closed his eyes again. The soft pressure of Cecil's hand on his still-trembling one assured him he wasn't asleep. Their fingers mixed together, cream and mocha.  
"Thank you, Cecil."  
"Mm."  
"You are still a mystery to me, but I hope I can figure you out. Someday."  
"I hope you do, too."  
"Oh, Cecil. My darling." Carlos rested his head lightly against Cecil's.  
"I love you."


End file.
